Young Veins, Die Tonight
by xElizaxSykesx
Summary: RyanXOC every P!ATD fangirl's dream
1. Chapter 1

*knock knock knock*

"I'm coming, will you please chill out?"

Can't this person wait a second? It's twelve in the morning and they woke me up from a good dream about Ryan Ross. I open up the door and faint.

Ryan's Pov~

I hate to do this, I really do but it has to be done. I knocked on this person's door, hoping to get directions from them. I'm lost.

"I'm coming, will you please chill out?" I hear a girl say.

She opens the door, stares at me, and faints. This is awkward. I pick her up and bring her inside. I lay her down on the couch and try to wake her up. Her eyes snap open and she says, "Ryan Ross? Are you really here or am I dreaming again?"

"Um no, I'm here. I was hoping to get directions. I got lost, and I'm sorry I made you faint."

"Oh no! It's fine! You just shocked me, I wasn't expecting to meet my idol."

"Your idol?"

"Oh um yeah. I love your music and I think your really talented."

"Oh. Well I was hoping to get directions to my hotel. The band came before me because I had some things I had to take care of, so I told them to go ahead."

"Where are you staying?"

"At the Green Lady Inn."

"That's impossible, the inn closed down last year. They probably didn't take their web page down yet."

"Then I have no where to stay and no way to contact Jon," I say sighing. This really bites! That's what I get for not buying a new phone after mine got stolen.

"You could stay here, I don't mind. I have an extra room because my roomie just moved out so you could stay there, and I'm going to your concert anyway so I could give you a ride to the show if you want."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah sure sounds great," I say.

"Cool, follow me."

I follow her with my bags to her extra room. It's a nice size. It actually looks like a hotel room.

"Is everything okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, just a little lost in thought."

"Oh I see. I do that a lot. Oh fuck, sorry! You're probably tired. I should let you rest. My room is next door if you need anything and tomorrow if I'm not up just wake me up."

"Okay, will do. Good night and thanks again. Oh I never caught your name did I?"

"My name's Amelia but you can call me Amy."

"Okay, well good night Amy."

"Good night Ryan.


	2. Is young a word for dumb?

The next morning I wake up and realize, 'I'm not in a hotel' Oh I remember, I'm at this girl, Amy's house.

"Um Ryan?"

"Hm? Oh hiya Amy. Thanks for letting me stay. It's very nice of you."

"Anything for you Ryan. It's no trouble. I like you being here. So anyways, breakfast is on the table and I'm going to take a shower and get ready for your concert. It takes me hours, don't ask why."

"Okay thanks."

Once she leaves the room, I walk down stairs and find that there is breakfast. I take a bite of the eggs she's made for me and wow these are really good! She can cook!

Don't wait around for love

Your not what he's thinking of

When he's with the other girl

Don't bother waiting because he

He's not where he's supposed to be

When he's with the other girl

You, You were right

And I was wrong

Like I always am

And you always are

Don't have much to say right now

Cuz I'm trying to figure out

Why he's with the other girl

Life is not a fairy tale

They will send him straight to jail

Where he'll die and go to Hell

With the other girl

You, You were right

And I was wrong

Like I always am

And you always are

You, You were right

And I was wrong

Like I always am

And you always are

Wow, Amy has a great voice! Wait is she singing The Other Girl? That's my song. That's the song I wrote. Wow she really is a fan.

"Ryan? Hello? You in there?"

"What? Oh um sorry spacing out again. What did you say?"

"Do you need to be at the venue early?"

"Yeah I do, for sound check and all. Is that okay?"

"Course Ry!"

"Cool, oh and thank you for breakfast. That was very nice of you."

"I don't mind at all!"

"It's still nice of you though. I haven't had a nice breakfast like this since Keltie and I split."

"Oh yeah I heard about that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was my fault anyway."

"Well yes but I'm sure it was a mistake and if she didn't wanna talk through it then it wasn't ment to be."

"I guess."

"Now since we have a few hours to kill, what do you wanna do?"

"I'd like to take a shower if you don't mind."

"Not at all! It's next door to your room. Just come down when your ready."

"Thanks."

I walk up the stairs to the room she gave me to get my clothes. Once I get them, I go to the bathroom and turn on the water. I guess I'm going to have to use her bath stuff. Great now I smell like a girl. I smell like... vanilla. Oddly, I feel less lonely.

Once I'm done, I walk downstairs to find Amy watching live videos of old Panic! days. Oh look, me in the Rose Vest.

"God those were the days."

"Oh Ryan! You're done!"

"Yeah. I noticed your watching our old live videos."

"Before every concert of yours I must watch at least two videos of each album of each band."

"I miss Panic! days."

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"You probably get asked this a lot, but was Ryden real?"

"Depends on who you ask. For Brendon, no. For me, yeah it was real. That was in the past and I'm over it. I was really upset over it though. That's why I quit Panic! and Keltie divorced me."

"Oh that really sucks! I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know but that still sucks. So anyway, we still have a couple hours left before your concert."

"What is there to do in your town?"

"Not much, we have a mall, movie theater, and a couple diners."

"Oh well what do you do for fun?"

"I work and watch Panic! videos."

"Where do you work?"

"One of the diners. I took the day off for your concert. They understand."

"Do you go to a lot of my concerts?"

"Everyone that's close to here and that I can pay for. I wasn't kidding when I said you're my idol."

"I can tell," I said laughing. "I heard you singing The Other Girl this morning. You were really good."

"Oh thanks! It's my favourite song. It speaks to me I guess you could say."

"That's nice. I'm glad you like my music."

"I do. I love it all."

_I feel bad for ending it here but oh well, sorry guys. anyway I will be writing more stuff soon. 3 love yall_


	3. New Chapter Coming Soon

Hey so yeah I'm terrible with these updates and shite. Don't worry I'm almost done with the new chapter for this. I'm just going through a lot right now. I've fallen in love and it kinda sucks. I can't have her. Oh yeah this new chap contais some amazing Frerard and a very flaming Frank Iero :) so please just don't hate me for making you wait a long time. This chap is really long to so you'll have something to look forward to. Love you guys.


	4. Update Soon I Swear!

Hey guys! So I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be updating the following stories tomorrow or Saturday. I promise I will and I'm really sorry for making you guys wait! I also have new stories!

Updates- Gerard's Diary, Frankie's Diary, Matt Good's a vampire?, RyanRoss+BrendonUrie=Forever?, Oliver Bring Me The Horizon, My Own Happy Ending. If I've missed one don't worry it will most likely be updated.

New- Feelings Are Bullshit, Slavery Ain't Kind Honey, Candy Is Sweet But Then Again So Are You, Mind Reading? You Gotta Be Kidding!

All Frerard's except for the last one which is Bandom Big Bang (Ryden, Joncer, Gabilliam, Frerard, Rikey, Jalex, and will include guest stars. BUT NO DALLON WEEKES!)

Just to let everyone know! Again sorry for the super long wait!

Love you guys! -Eliza Sykes

PS guess who got to meet Late Nite Reading, Farewell My Love, Rocky Loves Emily, Drake Christopher, and Bryan Stars? ME! Brandon of RLE flirted with me the entire night which was fucking awesome!


End file.
